


No Other Version of Me

by flavinja



Series: Replay AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Next Generation, Not Canon Compliant, Science Fiction, Superpowers, Team Arrow as Family, fantasy/scifi things but nothing much different from canon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavinja/pseuds/flavinja
Summary: Amalia Queen was once said to be so important that the universe made sure she happened. Yes, it was her mom who said that but it still counts. Now, she's an adult and struggles to be worthy of such sentence. She doesn't want to be a vigilante and make so many sacrifices like the rest of her family, but it doesn't mean she doesn't want to save the world.Sequel to "Five Lives"
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Replay AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/803184
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know many writers have already done their take on next gen and canon did make it kinda pointless, but I promised to one (1) person I'd write this like two years ago and I don't like lying. Also the crossover episodes made me sad and I wanted to go to my happy place. 
> 
> It's a sequel to Five Lives, so the Next Gen here is NOT Mia and co, as she hadn't been introduced when I wrote it.
> 
> This first chapter is a prologue, it doesn't feature any known character but it was relevant for plot resons that will be clear later! Please, bear with me!

_ May 2027. _

It was the day. Karima felt her palms sweating as soon as she woke up; she had to close her eyes and steady her breath before getting up. As always, Taliq had gotten up before her and had already left for work. She took that as confirmation that he didn’t suspect a thing. A few hours, that was how long she needed to hold still and fake her smile. After two years of planning, she could barely believe she was that close from freedom. Her heart didn’t seem to want to wait that long, almost bursting from her chest, trying to make an early escape. It’s almost done now, she told herself. We’re almost there.

Waking up the girls was easy. Just routine. She can almost feel herself relaxing into it, braiding Samyia’s hair as Naila draws in her book and tells the story behind what she’s drawing. Those moments with her girls are what fuels her spirit.

“You look so pretty,” Karima told Samyia, kissing her cheek, “So grown up.”

The smile that blossoms on her daughter’s face is enough to blind anyone. Samyia is always so serious, Karima received every smile as a precious gift.

“What about me? Do I look pretty too?” Naila asked, leaving her drawing behind to join the others.

“Of course you do, my love,” Karima said, kissing the top of her head and pulling both girls into a hug.

The door opened and the room became silent. Taliq stared at them with no emotion and didn’t say anything. There was a time where he would have smiled at the scene, where he would ask if he could join the hug. Karima wished she had forgotten about those days, it would make things easier for her. But every morning when he came by, she hoped it would be the day she’d see her husband again.

She should know better. Her husband was long gone and only the monster lived there now.

Karima squeezed Samyia’s hand but encouraged both girls to follow their father. Not that they needed encouragement, they knew it was time to go. Karima wished she could tell them to hold on for a few hours and everything would be okay, but she couldn’t risk telling them anything. She just let their girls go. She was always watching them go and staying behind.

“Do not forget about the party tonight,” Taliq told her, “I left some money for you to do your hair. We want to make a good impression.”

Karima just nodded. More money was good, time was even better. Just a few hours, she reminded herself as she started packing the girls’ clothes. They couldn’t bring much, but she didn’t want them to need anything if something went wrong. Looking around the girls’ room she wondered if she should take any of their toys. There definitely wasn’t enough space for that, but she ended up getting Samyia’s favorite blanket and a few of Naila’s recent drawings. If something happened… No, she couldn’t think like this.

Her room was the easiest, she got fewer change of clothes for herself than she had for the girls. She had sold most of her jewelry over the last two years, but there were still a few valuable things that she packed in case they needed them later. When she was done the bag was so full that it was hard to close, but she managed it.

She had to wait until she was sure none of the house employees were around to take the bag outside, to hide it in the middle of the garden’s bushes. She texted Inaya to say the plan was on time, praying her friend would not change her mind today.

Inaya was the only other person who knew about her plan. She was the one who had told Karima that she could do this, that she could get her girls away from Taliq.

A moment later, Inaya confirmed that everything was ready for them.

The worst part was the waiting. The minutes passed and nothing happened. Karima wouldn’t need help prtending to be sick, her stomach was turning inside her and she couldn’t stop sweating. But she couldn’t risk it, so she took the little vial of poison anyway. Not enough to cause permanent damage, Inaya had said, just enough to make sure you’d be sick.

This was it, this was either the last day of her life or the first day of her new one.

By the time Taliq came back she was kneeling in front of the toilet throwing her organs up. Despite her body hating her right now, she knew she had done the right thing. The dark under her eyes couldn’t be faked.

“What is going on?” Taliq asked when he arrived in the room, “You look disgusting! How are we going to be seen this way?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m feeling terrible. I can’t go tonight.”

She saw the anger in his eyes, she prepared herself for one of his violent kicks, but it didn’t come.

“Maybe we’ll get a new baby soon, huh? A boy this time?” He was smiling. Karima’s heart broke for the man he used to be.

“It might be the flu,” she answered, her voice tired. She tried to smile back to him, but she couldn’t. She hoped he’d attribute it to her sickness.

“It’d be great if we could replicate the work we’ve been doing with Naila,” he continued, as she hadn’t said anything. “We’re almost there,  _ habibi _ .”

This time the pet name didn’t do anything to make her feel bad about her plans. He was almost done which meant her time was over. This was her only chance.

“Are you going to be okay by yourself?” Taliq asked.

“Yes, I just need to rest. Tomorrow I’ll feel a lot better.”

Tomorrow a lot of things would be different.

Taliq nodded and turned away, getting ready for his own event. Karima tried to compose herself and lay down on her bed, as if to rest her eyes for a moment. When Taliq left, she only knew because she was paying attention to all the sounds in the house and heard the door closing.

She waited half an hour to be sure he wouldn’t come back and then got up. Now it was the crucial part of the night. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry until the nausea stopped, but there was no time for that. First, she had to tell the maid to go for the night. She had been ready to stay with the girls, since she and Taliq were to be at the event, and was already getting them ready for bed. Convincing her was not difficult, even sick, she had authority in the house.

“Are you going to tell us a story, mommy?” Naila asked when she entered their room.

“I thought you were going to the fancy party tonight,” Samyia commented, noticing her mom in comfortable home clothes.

“Not right now, babies, we’re going to do something different today,” she whispered to them, “I need you to be awake for a bit longer, okay? Why don’t you two go draw something while you wait for me to come back?”

Both girls nodded. Naila loved drawing and jumped out of bed the moment she could, running to her colored pencils. Samyia stared at her mom for a while, wondering what was happening, but she didn’t question it, just obeyed. They always obeyed.

Convincing the security guard to leave was the hardest part. There was only one guarding the house, the other one had gone to get something to eat, the way they always did when they were left to guard the house during the night and Taliq wasn’t there. Karima had observed enough to know that. The second guard wouldn’t be back for at least half an hour. Doing her best to show her pain, she begged the guard to go to the pharmacy and buy her the medicine she wanted. For months now, she had been telling everyone she didn’t trust ordering things online, liked seeing them. All this just for this moment.

The guard hesitated, he knew if Taliq arrived now he’d be in trouble. He should never leave the house unguarded but he couldn’t say no to Karima. Not when she was clearly in pain and he was the only one who could go, she could not leave the house alone at this time of the night. In the end, he ended up leaving, saying he’d be back in less than fifteen minutes.

Karima’s heart raced in her chest. There was not enough time, she ran upstairs as soon as she closed the door behind her. Her daughters looked at her alarmed when she entered.

“Come with me,” she told them, and grabbed each by the hand.

Naila complained a little about how fast they were going while Samyia only looked confused. They got out through the backdoor and Karima sighed in relief when Inaya was waiting in the dark, holding the bag she had hidden earlier.

“Everything on schedule?” Inaya asked instead of greeting her, Karima just nodded and handled both girls to Inaya.

“That’s mommy’s friend, Inaya. Do what she says until I come back, okay?” she told the children, and then turned to her friend. “If I’m not there in ten minutes, go.”

Inaya didn’t look happy about that but they had discussed it before. The priority was taking Samyia and Naila out of there. Without time to explain for her daughters what was happening, Karima hoped Inaya would comfort them enough, so she ran back inside.

She ran straight to Taliq’s lab. It was locked by fingerprint and a 6-number password. The DNA had been easier than she imagined it would be since they lived in the same house, but the password was harder. She wasn’t allowed in the lab, hadn’t been there since Naila was little, and the password changed every month. She had searched the entire house to see if Taliq had written it somewhere, but she had no luck. She could have asked for the girls to pay attention when their father was typing and tell her later, but she couldn’t risk them accidentally telling that to the wrong person.

It had been hard, it took her being extra nice and agreeable to Taliq for weeks, but over the last month she managed to have him open the door in front of her. And then it was completed.

With less care than she should, she added his fingerprint and the numbers and she was there. She went directly to the machine, Taliq’s golden mine. She knew the schematics must have been uploaded somewhere, but she couldn’t be bothered with that. She started taking things apart with her own hands. It’d be faster if she was stronger, but there wasn’t anyone else who could do this. When she had done the best she could, she started opening the cabinets, searching for anything flammable and dropping in to the floor. She looked for anything that had the girls’ DNA and dropped it as well.

When her watch started beeping, she knew her time was up. With the lighter she had gotten the week before, she started the fire. It wasn’t spreading as fast as she thought it would, so she tried dropping more flammable things near it. Starting to get desperate for the fire to become bigger, she opened the drawer full of chemicals and started pouring them on the floor. The fire started to spread quickly after that and almost burned her. The smoke started to spread through the windowless room, her entire body told her to get out of there soon or she wouldn’t be able to breathe for much longer, but Karima couldn’t help but admire what she had just done. Taliq’s life work was in flames and he had no idea. No matter what happened from now on, it was over.

She turned to go out just to remember the door was closed. Her vision was starting to get foggy with the smoke, tears forming in her eyes, but she managed to open it, immediately coughing when she got in contact with the clean air. She had to drag a metal chair to stop the door from closing again. Luckily the floor was made of wood and would help spread the fire faster.

Getting out of the lab, she went straight to the kitchen, making the oven start leaking gas, and dropped the lighter on the floor. Soon, everything would explode. She could see the flames starting to spread out of the lab and ran away through the backdoor.

She ran all way to the meeting point, a block from her house, where Inaya was waiting inside the car with both girls. When she pulled the door open, Inaya didn’t say anything, just started the car.

Samyia and Naila started asking questions as soon as Karima arrived, but she was too busy coughing to answer. She had breathed the smoke for too long and running to the car hadn’t help her lack of oxygen.

“There’s some water in the back,” Inaya said, and Karima searched for it.

The water burned when she drank it, but it helped relieve some of the pain.

The weight of what she had just done seemed to suddenly hit her. The tears started forming in her eyes and before she could stop herself she was sobbing. For years, she had kept her tears to herself, being strong for her daughters, faking a smile so Taliq wouldn’t find out about her plans. But now it was over, she was free! She cried so much she could barely breathe, but she couldn’t stop either. The feelings needed to get out of her right now.

“This is as far as I can take you,” Inaya said, touching her arm to get her attention. “Here are the new identities. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“You have done more than I can ever repay you,” Karima answered, smiling under her tears.

“What’s going on, Mommy? Where are we?”

“I’ll explain everything later, I need you both to be quiet now, please, just go with me. Tomorrow I’ll tell you everything.”

Where they were was the bus station, where they’d get a bus to another city, and then they’d meet a guy who was going to take them over the border. Once there, they’d get a train, and then they’d have to pay someone to take them closer to the mountains. And once they were close, they’d have to walk for miles until they could get there.

And that’s what they did. As they completed each step and got farther from home, farther from Taliq, Karima felt the relief taking over her body. She had done it, she had truly done it. She didn’t let herself wonder about what happened there. If Taliq was searching or mourning them. If he had found out about Inaya’s connection to her. This was all secondary to her freedom.

She only noticed that she hadn’t stopped coughing since the fire when Naila asked if she was still sick. But she didn’t mind it at first, it was just a cough. But it didn’t go away and, by the time they got to the mountains, it had started being a lot harder to breathe. She couldn’t go to a doctor, couldn’t risk anything official and she didn’t want to stop. Over a week had passed and Taliq would know by now they were all alive, would be searching for them. Her mission wasn’t over yet.

Samyia and Naila were scared and tired. They trusted their mom, but they had never left the city before, had never done anything without their father’s authorization. They missed their home, their bed, their food and their routine. For years, they had complied with everything done with them, but now they’d beg Mom to stop. Naila would cry in silence and Samyia would refuse to move. 

But the worst part was when she could see the fear in their eyes. When they noticed that mom was coughing up blood, they insisted on stop, but Karima made them continue to walk. One foot in front of the other, even when her lung seemed to burn under her skin and her feet hurt so much it could fall down, Karima did not stop. Not even if she had to crawl, she would arrive.

And after days, she saw something. Her body fell on the ground and she had to do so much effort to walk, she wondered if she’d die now that she was so close.

When they arrived in the gates, women with swords received her. She could barely talk now, her throat was too damaged for that.

“Please,” she whispered, “You need to protect my daughters.”

This was all she ever needed.

Despite their frightening weapons and eyes, they helped Karima and the girls inside. They took her to an infirmary and gave her medicine.

But Karima knew it was too late for her. She knew there was something wrong with her lungs. She made a choice when she decided to run away, to save her children. She had never felt so much pain in her life, but she was smiling.

Her girls were safe now.

She had saved them and now the League would protect them. 


	2. Chapter One

_ October 2045. _

There is something going on.

September was an oddly busy month, one of her roommates decided to move, it was her birthday and then there was her job, which she might have been overdoing. The work she’s been doing in QC isn’t ideal, overseeing their whole process and all of their associated companies to make sure its work was ethical. She doesn’t feel comfortable working in such a capitalist environment, even if it was her family business. But she had no experience, her mom happened to be the CEO of a big company and allowed her to make any changes she felt were needed, so Amalia felt she could do more change by working in the system, changing QC and pressuring other companies to do the same, instead of working outside of it. That being said, she didn’t imagine how much it would have to change when she started and she’s been dedicating her heart to do it. 

And, of course, there were all the high holidays which took a lot of the time she didn’t have. So Amalia isn’t sure for how long something has been happening until it came to her attention. The fact that Mom didn’t nag her about not showing up on Shemini Atzeret should have tipped her about where her family’s mind had been on. But Mom never liked bringing vigilante business into holidays, so, for at least a little time, Amalia was living blissfully unaware of anything that happened on Team Arrow.

She has no reason to know more than your average Starling citizen. Despite her entire family being intertwined with vigilantism, Amalia prides herself for having nothing to do with it. They do good work, but she’s more interested in changing the cause of the problems instead of the symptoms. They fight crime, she wants to stop them from happening in the first place. Not that she’s doing any world-changing work as of now, but she’s still building her career so that she can, eventually, do her best. There has never been any bad blood over this, which is why it’s so weird that they are avoiding the subject in such an obvious way.

First, no one mentioned anything. Not even Libbi, who has no concept of what a brain-to-mouth filter even was. Then, there are the looks. The out of context questions on whether she won’t go out of town, maybe study something new or just take a vacation. And, to confirm it, the very much not subtle deflection when she asks about Arrow business during Sunday lunch. 

“Now, is the city about to be blown up or what?”

Libbi almost jumps to the question, Amalia just narrows her eyes. Mom and Dad are gone to the kitchen to wash the dishes, being way too eager to stop the conversation Amalia is trying to have.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” is all Libbi had to say, shaking her head and trying to look convincing.

Amalia prays that no one ever arrests her sister, because Libbi’s the worst liar she’s ever seen. Amalia continues to stare at her, knowing her little sister has never been good at keeping her mouth shut and is the weakest link of this secret.

“If there was something like this going on, surely we would tell you. Obviously. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Tell me, Libbi.”

If Amalia wasn’t sure before that her family was keeping something from her, the guilty look in her sister’s eyes would be enough to confirm it. Libbi bites her lips and looks back to the kitchen, seeing their parents talking and not paying attention at them. Amalia takes a step forward, closer to Libbi.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Libbi continues, and tries to step away. “Just vigilante business. You know how it is… Crime! Never stops. Always dangerous. New stuff. Bad guys. Murder.”

“Whose murder?” Amalia presses.

“People.”

“Then why don’t you want me to know?”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to know? I’m telling you right now. People are being murdered, it’s crazy.”

“Yes, very. Next thing you know they’ll also start robbing.”

“Ha, funny! See, nothing to talk about, seems like you get the deal,” Libbi smiles and almost runs to the kitchen, under their parents’ wings.

Amalia sighs. She wonders if she can try to manipulate Will into telling her, pretending Libbi already told her something to get information out of him. But that would be too risky. They would all be too defensive right now, realizing she was on to them. Deciding to change her course of action, she gets her phone and tries searching the recent sightings of Team Arrow on the streets.

She knows all the most reliable websites, used to check on them frequently during her first year of college, whenever she felt it was a little too much of not knowing. But it has been a while since she had to check again, being back in Star City and seeing her family almost every week it was not necessary. Until now.

It isn’t surprising to find many pictures of Libbi in her suit, she is the newest vigilante and still causes a lot of rampage around the vigilante-obsessed citizens. Apparently, they started calling her by Lynx, Libbi’s choice for a codename, which is new. Last time they talked, Libbi was complaining about being called “Catgirl” or other names; in Amalia’s opinion it was her own fault for deciding to dress up as a cat, she should have just followed the archer theme, but no, her sister had to dress as an animal to “reflect her identity”. Amalia personally thinks it’s a bit ridiculous, they are supposed to be heroes not furries, but her parents prohibited her from repeating it declaring it “bullying”. The fact that Libbi hasn’t announced to her the achievement of being recognized as Lynx is one more indication that her thoughts are somewhere else – or at least that she’s avoiding talking about Arrow things with her sister.

She has to dig deeper to find something out of the ordinary. But then finally she finds a blurry picture of the Green Arrow being spotted in the past week, the online community is wondering if it’s someone new or if the old one returned. Amalia doesn’t have to wonder, she can recognize her dad in a suit, even if it has been years since she’s seen him wearing one.

If Dad is back on the streets after five years of retirement, it’s either really bad or something personal.

From where she is, Amalia focuses on her family’s voices, hoping they’ll let slip something when they think she isn’t listening. She should know better than that, her parents are no amateurs in the art of secrets and soon Mom is back, sitting next to her on the sofa and bringing up a different subject. Amalia doesn’t fight it; it’s not the time. Libbi might have inherited the vigilante genes, but if there is one thing she learned from her parents was how to strategize.

She waits a couple days before doing anything. Taking this time to dig a little deeper, she searches the latest news reports, even the ones happening outside of Star City. She can’t find anything out of the norm, there seems to be a new gang in Star City responsible for some recent conflicts, but she can’t find how it would relate to her. The more she thinks about it, the more it seems personal. It isn’t anything too dangerous for their family, her parents would have told her if that was the case and, besides, she imagines Will would take the twins out of town if there was any risk at all.

Is one of her roommates involved in crime? Amalia thought back to the two girls she shares an apartment with, thinking it is highly unlikely any of them would get caught up in anything worthy of Team Arrow’s time, especially without Amalia realizing. She does spend a lot of time at work though, so who knows what Ilana and Emma do when she isn’t there?  _ Their own work _ , Amalia answers herself. This is a futile exercise; it’s not like her Mom didn’t do a background check on them before they moved in together anyway. And if her friends were murderers or anything dangerous, they wouldn’t want her  _ living _ with them.

She wonders if it’s related to her work, but that’s her area of expertise. Amalia would know if anything illegal or morally corrupt was happening in her work, that’s a big part of her job. She has a moment of panic where she questions where she’s somehow doing something really wrong and helping crime, but after a few breaths she convinces herself that’s not the logical conclusion. No need to spiral into anxiety.

She needs to know the truth. That is why instead of driving home on a Wednesday night after a full workday, Amalia makes her way to the bunker. Although her default mode is to overthink all of her actions, her need to know everything speaks louder so Amalia lets her curiosity guide her for once. Besides, it’s not like she’s doing anything wrong by coming to the bunker, no one ever told her to stay away.

As if to confirm her thoughts, the doors open to her, recognizing her DNA without any problem. If her family didn’t want her there, she’d be blocked. Or at least there’d be an alarm going on so everyone would know she was there. None of that happens. In fact, no one notices her entering at all, all of them too busy discussing something near the computers, no one facing the entrance.

Her original plan was to arrive before anyone else so she could snoop in the computers to see if she’d find anything, but, surprising not even herself, work took too long for that. And now, after 8pm, not only the entire team is there but her parents as well. She’s lucky she knew about Dad suiting up again before coming or else her shock might have given her away. Mom being there isn’t so weird, she still comes every so often to “help” William, especially since she started spending less hours on QC and is bored out of her mind at home without anyone around.

Making the best out of her situation, Amalia gets close enough to hear what they are saying, making sure she can’t be seen. Libbi, the newest member of the team, is spinning on Mom’s chair, much to everyone’s annoyance, especially Will’s who is sitting next to her, showing them something on the computer. Becky Merlyn and JJ Diggle are the ones closest to Will, both paying a lot of attention to what is going on and ready to hit the streets at any time. Zoe Ramirez, Rene’s daughter and currently the oldest of the team, is a little farther away, keeping an eye at her cousin Elliot, who has decided, on his own accord, he was Team Arrow’s newest intern, much to Aunt Thea’s despair considering he’s still seventeen. Mom and Dad are on the other side, looking worried.

“We should just go there if we know all of that,” Libbi says, still spinning. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Variations of “Are you serious?”, “You’re gonna get yourself killed” and a kick on her chair all happen at the same time. Dad’s hand is all over his face and he’s probably considering how effective grounding his 20 years-old daughter would be.

“First of all, that’s bullying, respect my opinions,” Libbi continues, not shaken at all by everyone else’s disapproval. “Second of all, I wasn’t suggesting going without a plan.”

“Thank God,” Mom comments, making Libbi roll her eyes, “We are waiting for Sara to finish the plan, Libbi, you know that.”

“But why can’t we start without her? We have all the information we need.”

“I agree we should just start planning, Aunt Sara is not really a part of the team anymore,” Becky chimes in.

“Like she’s going to listen to us if she doesn’t agree. Let’s be real, guys, we are helping the League in that, not the other way around,” JJ declares.

“But we did all the research!” Elliot blurts, making all the heads turn to him for the first time. “I know I’m not in the team yet, but this doesn’t sound fair.”

“Because it isn’t!” Libbi utters, “If this was anyone else, we wouldn’t be waiting so long.”

“It’s not anyone else, so stop complaining,” Zoe decides to assert her place as the team’s non-official leader. “We already told Sara we were waiting for her. This is not any mission, this is family.”

“Zoe is right. We don’t have time for disagreements right now. Sara already  _ has _ a plan, after she’s finished the perimeter study, she’ll let us know how we can help. We’re here to help her, it’s her daughters we’re talking about.”

Amalia freezes at that. When Zoe had mentioned family, she thought they were just considering Sara part of the family in the broadest definition. She didn’t think they meant  _ Sara’s family. _ Is Naila in trouble? All of Amalia’s body wants to go forward and question her parents about that. Suddenly, it makes sense why they are avoiding the subject with her. They don’t want her to know. Maybe they want to protect her feelings or they just don’t trust her with this after everything that happened. A lot of theories start popping in her mind, but before she can do anything impulsive like revealing she’s there, she’s retreating to the door.

She needs to think.

She needs to breathe.

Even though her car is fully automated, Amalia focuses on the road instead of thinking of what she just heard. Emma and Ilana are in the living room, watching something together on TV. Amalia only nods at them, heading straight to her room before any of them can start a conversation. She thinks she hears a “rude!” coming from Emma but doesn’t bother to check. Her roommates will get over her lack of manners.

Closed off in her room, she throws herself on her bed and counts to herself ten deep breaths. She tries counting the facts she knows in her head and immediately regrets running away. She doesn’t know anything besides it involves Sara and the League of Assassins. She doesn’t even know if it had anything to do with Naila at all, she shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. Maybe she can come back to the bunker and get Mom and Will by themselves while everyone else is in the field. It’s far from ideal, but it’d definitely catch them off-guard. She’s sure any of them would tell the truth if she just confronted them, but part of her is not sure she wants to know the answer. Does she even want to get involved with Team Arrow? Maybe it’s just normal business and she’s getting it all wrong from hearing just bits of the conversation. It has nothing to do with her. But now her curiosity is winning and she’s not sure she can cope with just not knowing.

Before she can think of a plan, there’s a knock on her window. The window which is most definitely on the fifth floor of a building. It says something about the kind of people she hangs around that her first thought is who would be climbing her window and not how anyone would do that. Without opening it, she reaches the window and sees a person in dark clothes, looking the other side, not worried about standing in a wall. Her brain recognizes the League’s clothing, but it’s her heart that opened the window without a thought first. All those years of safety training and she opens the window for the first assassin she sees, a part of her mind notes, but curiosity spoke louder.

The person enters and Amalia doesn’t have to wait for her to take away her hood to recognize her. It might have been over five years since they last saw each other, but she recognizes Naila anywhere.

“Amalia,” Naila whispers, approaching her, her face serious, “I need your help.”

_ June 2032. _

It’s a sunny day in the middle of June when Amalia goes to her first funeral. She’s almost eleven years-old, which means she feels almost grown up most of the time, but standing in the Merlyn’s living room, surrounded by people wearing black, Amalia never felt so much like a little child. All she wants is to go to Mom and hide herself in her. But Mom told her to find Will and is on the other side of the room now, next to Dad, talking to Aunt Laurel. They all have sad faces and Amalia doesn’t need that explained to her.

Quentin Lance is dead. She had never seen a dead person before and now his face won’t leave her alone. She’s seen people in hospitals, has seen her father unconscious in a hospital bed and she thought looking at a dead person couldn’t possibly feel worse than that. She was wrong. Deadness is very physical and she wished she had accepted to stay behind with Will and Libbi like Dad had suggested.

Her grandma Moira died when she was little, but Amalia doesn’t remember that. She doesn’t know if her parents received people in their house, like Uncle Tommy and Aunt Laurel are doing right now. She wonders if her dad looked as sad as Aunt Laurel looks right now.

“If you want to know, it’s those damn vigilante’s fault,” Amalia hears an old man she has never seen talking. “I told Lance a million times to not get involved with them, that they were trouble, and look what happened! I don’t mind if they end up killing themselves, but getting one of ours killed?” He seems angry and a couple people around seem to agree with him, while others told him to be quieter, they wouldn’t want Lance’s daughters hearing about that.

Amalia freezes where she is. She doesn’t think about what if it was her dad’s funeral instead of Aunt Laurel’s dad. She doesn’t think about how vigilantes dying means her entire family dying.

She can’t think of any of that. She might be almost a grown up, but the almost here is vital.

Today, she’s ten years-old and she doesn’t want to think about her parents being in danger. So she starts walking, searching for her siblings. Libbi was too little to go to the funeral, so Will was taking care of her and would meet them here.

Amalia thought she was big enough to handle it, that she should go to the funeral like the adults were, but maybe she was wrong. She doesn’t even want to be in this room now, with people that say vigilantes should be dead.

Not seeing her brother anywhere, Amalia’s heart starts beating faster. It’s ridiculous, she tells herself, she is in no danger. She knows exactly where her parents are and there are at least a dozen of other adults she knows here. But something wants to go out of her chest and she doesn’t want it.

Almost as instinct, she goes to Becky’s room. Rebecca Merlyn is only three years older than her and she has spent many nights playing with her here. She hopes the room is empty, having seem Becky and her brother Ben both on the living room, receiving condolences for their grandfather’s death. Normally, she would have gone to talk to them, they were family friends, Ben is a funny boy and Becky used to be her friend before she became a teen, they could make her feel better. But they had just lost their grandpa and Amalia wasn’t sure if she knew what to say. She only remembers her grandma Donna and can’t imagine what would be like to lose her. She’d rather hide herself until someone else found her.

As she opens the room, Amalia finds it’s not empty at all. But it’s not Becky there, but another girl around her own age.

“Who are you?” The girls asks and Amalia recognizes her defensive posture, ready to fight. She almost does the same, but decides it’s only going to look more threatening.

“Who are  _ you _ ? I’ve never seen you before. I was looking for Becky,” she adds the lie, thinking it explains her better. The girl continues to stare at her suspiciously, like she doesn’t understand. “Rebecca. This is her room,” Amalia clarifies and the girl seems to relax.

“Oh, right. I’m her… cousin,” she suffices, speaking in an accent Amalia has never heard, and Amalia frowns because she has never heard about any cousin before.

The girl doesn’t look at all like Becky or Ben. Her skin is darker, her eyes are bigger and brown. She tries to remember Becky’s aunts Sara and Nyssa and thinks that maybe the girl looked a little like Nyssa, though not much. She isn’t sure because it has been too long since she had seen them. And they didn’t have a child back then. But she knows Uncle Tommy only sister is Aunt Thea, and this girl is not  _ her _ cousin.

“Are you Sara’s?” Amalia decides to ask. The girl just nods. “I don’t remember meeting you.”

“It’s my first time here,” she says, her voice so quiet it’s difficult to hear, “Rebecca is outside. But I can leave you here alone if you want,” the girl says suddenly, and Amalia has to remember she said she was looking for Becky so she understands.

“It’s okay,” Amalia answers, blushing with her lie and wonders if she should leave, “Can I just stay here for a while? Too much people out there.”

“Okay,” she says.

“I’m Amalia, by the way. Amalia Queen. My parents are friends with yours.”

“I’m Naila,” she answers, not looking Amalia in the eyes.

“Was your grandpa Quentin? I’m sorry for your loss,” Amalia adds, realizing that Sara was also Quentin’s daughter.

“I guess,” Naila answers, confusing Amalia so much that she decides to just stay quiet. “I’ve only met him once. But he was Sara’s father.”

Amalia doesn’t ask why she’s calling her mom by her name, even though the question burns in her tongue. She wonders if she’s not really Sara’s daughter. Amalia knows people can be dangerous, and they can lie about who they are. But Naila doesn’t look dangerous, she just looks lost.

They both sit in silence next to each other without saying anything else, until someone else opens the room. It’s a teen girl who looks a little like Naila, so Amalia assumes it’s her sister. She has thick eyebrows that make her look angry and she stares at Amalia without a hint of kindness, some mix of judgement and threat.

“Naila,” it’s all she says, turning to her sister, nodding at the younger girl to approach.

Naila goes up immediately, not looking back at Amalia until she’s almost at the door. She hesitates and then gives her a little wave, so shy that Amalia would miss it if she wasn’t staring at the girl. At that, she leaves, not saying goodbye.

As weird as that encounter was, it makes Amalia’s mood change a little. She’s no longer thinking of death and Lance’s face, instead she wants to find Becky and ask about her weird cousins. Deciding that staying by herself in a room isn’t fun after all, Amalia leaves as well.

Outside, she finds both her siblings chatting with the Diggle kids and joins the conversation. It’s still a funeral and even Libbi is quieter than normal, but Amalia takes a breath, focuses on her family and friends and, if for at least a few minutes, she allows herself to forget where she is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally a real first chapter! Every chapter is going to be divided in two times, one in 2045 and the other one in different parts of the past.  
> Please please please, let me know if you read this and liked it!! I know next gen fic aren't usually very popular, especially noncanon ones like that, but I really hope at least one person takes something from this fic? So please tell me if you have any feelings regarding this fic/chapter! I crave validation!!


	3. Chapter Two

_“Amalia,” Naila whispers, approaching her, her face serious, “I need your help.”_

“I think you got the wrong place, the bunker is on the other side of town,” Amalia hates how bitter she sounds, but can’t help it.

Naila doesn’t seem affected by it though. Amalia expects her to look hurt over it, maybe try to say there was no need for that, but the other girl seems completely indifferent to Amalia’s tone, inspecting her room and settling on top of her bed.

“I need your help,” she repeats, as if Amalia hadn’t heard the first time. “Samyia is in danger.”

“What have I got to do with that?”

“I need help rescuing her,” she says.

“I’m not a part of the team. Have never been. Did you forget that?” Amalia asks, hurt giving place to confusion. “Besides, we already know that. Team Arrow has been talking to Sara, everything is already handled.”

“I didn’t come to ask for the team’s help. I’ve come to ask for yours. I know our parents are working together and they have a plan. This is not about that.”

“What is it about then?”

“They are not accepting my help. They think it’s too dangerous, considering…” she doesn’t end her sentence and Amalia does not ask what she means, she’s more curious about how she fits in all of this. “But I know going there is the best chance to get Samyia out safely.”

“That sounds like a discussion you should be having with the rest of the team, Naila. If you don’t mind, it’s late, I’ve had a long day and would like to rest now.”

“Mali, please,” the nickname only makes Amalia less inclined to listen to her, but Naila doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, “Just listen to me. I’m not asking you to do anything crazy, I just need someone to watch my back while I go save Samyia. The others won’t risk it, but I know you’ll do what is right.”

Amalia stays quiet, trying to understand what was happening. She very much wants Naila to leave her room, so she can just  _ think _ about all of that. Half of what she was saying doesn’t even make sense. And besides why come to her? Amalia is not a vigilante. She’s trained, of course, she needs to know how to defend herself and it had been needed over the years, but she’s not used to being in combat and would rather be safe at home.

“I’m sure if you explain your side they are going to understand.”

“Why don’t you ever listen to what I’m saying? They  _ won’t _ . Don’t you think I tried? Do you think coming here was my first option?”

While Amalia herself thought it was not logical to ask for her help, it still hurts when Naila put it like that.

“Why don’t they want you going?” Amalia asks, trying to decide if it’s even worth losing her time like that.

“It’s a long story. Maybe… Maybe I can tell you later. Will you help me if I tell you?”

“Of course not. I’m pretty sure the best way I can help you is by getting out of the way,” Amalia says, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

“Fine. I see you’re still mad at me. I thought you were a lot of things, Amalia, but I never thought you’d be that selfish to deny help to someone you once called your friend.”

“I called you a lot of things, but, guess what, when you end a conversation by disappearing for five years you lose any right to complain!”

“I didn’t come here to complain. And I definitely didn’t come here to have a repeat of that fight, okay? I’m here because I’m desperate! I’m here because my sister is gone and she’s going to do something very stupid and if I don’t go people are going to get hurt. I know you care, Amalia, you can’t have changed that much.”

Amalia stays quiet at that. Tears are burning in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall, she is not a teen anymore, she’s over this. It is true that she cares, she cares about Naila, she cares about whatever is happening with Samyia, she cares about anyone possibly getting hurt and she cares about whether she is being selfish or not.

She likes helping people. She built her entire life so she could help as many people as she could. Being called selfish and sounding like she didn’t really care about the outcome of all of that? That damages her core. That’s not who she wants to be. And Naila knows it very well, Amalia is not naïve enough to think Naila didn’t use these words on purpose, the girl is trying to manipulate her and knows how to do it well.

“Here’s what I can do,” she finally says and almost shivers as she sees the hope in Naila’s eyes. “I will go to you with the bunker, I’ll help you convince them to hear you…”

“No! That’s not what I said,” Naila interrupts her, the hope giving way to anger and impatience. “Sara is going to arrive at any minute. She c _ an’t _ know I’m here.”

“Your mom can’t know you’re here? What the fuck did you get into?”

“Look, are you going to help me or not? I don’t have enough time for this.”

“Then go. I didn’t ask for any of that. You didn’t say anything good enough to convince me I should go with you. I don’t even know what I’m dealing with and if you’re hiding that from Sara, I’m not sure you’re even on the right side.”

“Fine. You don’t trust me anymore, I guess I deserve it. Just… Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

Before Amalia can even think about answering her, Naila gets up from the bed and heads to the window. Naila looks back at her and Amalia thinks of saying she could just leave through the door, but it sounds like the wrong thing to say – and she doesn’t really want to explain to her friends in the living room what is going on – so she says nothing. Naila doesn’t say anything else either, just stares at Amalia and goes through the window, disappearing into the night. There is no anger in her face, but there is something there and it takes Amalia too long to realize what it is.

Disappointment. 

Amalia tries to forget this meeting ever happened. She puts her pajamas on, goes to the living room, joining her friends in watching TV and laughing for the rest of the night and, when it’s day again, she throws herself in work and pushes thoughts of Naila as far as she can. There might be a part of her that is a little over the edge for the next day, but if her coworkers ask what’s got her in a mood, she’ll definitely just smile and says she has no idea what they mean. 

Maybe she activates notifications on many news websites and keeps checking to see if anything comes up, but if that’s the case it’s certainly because she’s a concerned citizen and why shouldn’t she care about what happens in the world? She likes being updated. There’s nothing wrong with that. 

But all the lies can’t hide forever from her mind. Her fast heartbeat is a constant reminder that she’s anxious and she has reasons to be. Did Naila talk to the team? To her mom at least? Did she go alone? Have they saved Samyia? Is everyone okay? She can only assume nothing terrible has happened or else she would have heard about it by now… Right? 

By Friday, her phone aches next to her. Emma is on a date and Ilana always goes to her parents’ for shabbat dinner, so she finds herself alone in her apartment after work with nothing to do but wonder. Sure, she has other friends, she has stuff she meant to do, there’s always more work waiting for her, but it’s been 48 hours and she hasn’t heard anything and she can’t stand waiting like this all weekend. 

Amalia is debating which family member she should call when she gets a message from Mom asking about having lunch together the next day. She confirms it, telling herself it doesn’t mean anything. Nobody is in the hospital. Mom would have just said that otherwise. 

She considers herself a practical person most of the time, but can barely recognize herself now. The practical thing would be to just call literally anyone in the family and be done with this, ask everything they know and satisfy her curiosity. Even following her instincts again and showing up on the bunker would be more practical than laying in bed for hours, thinking of the worst scenarios and then arguing in her mind about how unlikely it is that it would happen. But it’s too much; she can’t move. 

The night goes on like this. Amalia has spent sleepless nights before, many during college, a few having fun, but never because she was too worried to relax. Just close your eyes and think of nothing, it isn’t that hard. Except her brain won’t shut up, no matter how she says that it’s too late now and everyone else is asleep, nothing is going to happen until the morning. But what  _ is  _ going to happen in the morning? 

When did she become that person?

Amalia is about to have a full identity crisis by the time the sun comes up. She tries to sleep one last time, fails to do it, meditates with an app she just downloaded and eats breakfast. It’s the longest she manages to stall before heading to her parents’ house, ready to just face the truth, whatever it is. 

She lets herself in without ringing the bell and finds that she can already breathe better just by being in her family’s home. The house is completely silent and Amalia assumes everyone is still asleep. Not thinking much about it, she goes to her old room, lays in her bed and closes her eyes. For a moment, she thinks she might actually sleep this time and wouldn’t that be ironic? But her insomnia doesn’t have much of a sense of humor and doesn’t give up just because she’s home. 

Meredith, the cat, soon joins her in the bed, meowing at Amalia’s face, either asking for cuddles or complaining it’s been too long since she visited last week. Amalia really misses the cat and wishes she could steal Meredith and go home. Life would be much better if she had her cat with her. But Mom would be really angry if she did it and Libbi would definitely steal her back. Meredith didn’t need that kind of stress. 

Amalia is telling all of this to the cat, hugging the cat against her will, when she hears a knock on the door. 

“Mali? What are you doing here so early?” Dad asks as he comes into the room and sits next to her in the bed. Finding the bed too crowded, Meredith decides to leave.

“Lunch,” she says not answering it at all.

It shouldn’t surprise her that her dad is up and dressed like he had just came back from running. Dad had never been one to sleep a lot and is getting worse every year, of course she wouldn’t be able to arrive before he woke up. Dad just stares at her, waiting for her to complete.

“Couldn’t sleep, sorry,” she’s stalling to ask and kinda wished Mom was here, because she’d just try to guess what is happening instead of looking at her and respecting her time. “I need to know what happened.”

Dad seems surprised by it, like he had no idea she even suspected anything. He sighs and stays silent for a bit, but Amalia doesn’t pressure him, she knows he’s trying to find the right words and she’s not sure she wants to hear them. Her thoughts start spiraling and she only focus again once Dad touches her shoulder, steadying her. 

“The League asked for our help on a mission,” he starts, Amalia just nods even though part of her wants to say she already knows that and he can just fast forward to what happened. “They had been dealing with a threat and Samyia was captured in action. Their enemies are based just outside Star City and we could help retrieve her so they could go back safely to Nanda Parbat…” Dad pauses and she knows the worst is to come. “We had everything ready to go, but then Sara found out Naila went alone without back up when she was supposed to stay behind. I’m sorry, Mali, but Naila was captured as well.”

“What does that mean?” 

“It means she’s missing. We’re still going to try to get them back, but you have to know… Naila was what they were after. Samyia was being used as blackmail. There’s no way of knowing what they intend on doing to Naila now that they have her.”

She tries to breathe in and out and not freak out, she tells herself she was expecting it. Yes, Naila was taken. Of course she was taken. Because she had no back up and she had literally told Amalia that she needed someone to watch her back. They wanted  _ Naila _ , this is why Sara or the Team wouldn’t let her help. They were scared this would happen.

She should have gone with her. Or, better yet, she should have told her family or Sara what Naila was doing.

“It’s going to be okay, honey, breathe with me,” Dad is saying besides her, his hands comforting in her back, breathing slowly and waiting until she did she same. “I know you care about her, Mali, but we’re going to bring her back safely. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Don’t worry?! How am I going to do it when it’s all my fault?”

_ August 2036. _

When Amalia finds Naila standing in her living room, her first thought is that someone died and she’s here for another funeral. She can hear her parents’ voices echoing through the house, laughing with Sara, so she assures herself that nothing bad happened again. Naila looks uncomfortable, sitting alone on the sofa in an extremely poised way, but Amalia makes no movement to join her. 

Last time they’ve talked to each other it was Quentin Lance’s funeral and it was not a good day. Amalia had heard about Naila since, Becky commented about her cousins and Naila had been in Star City a few times since, but never in her house. Amalia doesn’t know what her presence means and doesn’t like it. 

She knows why Sara is here: because everything sucks right now. There have always been bad guys creeping around, always some danger, but it got worse. She doesn’t know who’s behind, she thinks there are superpowers involved but she’s not sure and she honestly doesn’t want to know. All she wants is to forget that this is her life. 

But she can’t. Because Uncle Roy died and she had to look at her little cousin Elliot and know that it could have been her without a dad. And then Laurel got hurt last month and still hasn’t recovered. She knew it was only time before something happened to her parents and then it did. Her dad was thrown from a bridge and could barely leave the bed now. 

She knows she’s lucky. Dad’s at home, when he could very well had ended up in the hospital or in a coffin. If it served for anything, they should all have just learned that vigilantism is not worth it. 

But instead Sara showed up. Not just to see her sister and make sure this side of the family was okay, but to fill in for Dad in Team Arrow.

And she’s bringing her daughter? That is just weird. 

Amalia is still standing in the door when Naila looks directly at her, not saying anything. Amalia tries to smile but Naila doesn’t bother to copy her, staring with curious eyes. Not knowing what to do, Amalia decides to join Naila at the sofa, sitting next to the girl, still silent.

“So.. You’re visiting Laurel?” Amalia asks, trying to start a conversation.

“We’ve visited her yesterday, we’re visiting your parents now,” Naila says, frowning and Amalia can’t help but laugh at that answer. “Sara wanted me to meet you. I’m Naila,” she extends her hand and Amalia finds herself shaking it even though it feels weird to shake hands with someone her age. 

“I know that. I’m Amalia. We’ve met already.”

“I remember, but we weren’t formally introduced then. I’d like to get acquainted with you since I will be attending school where you go comes September.”

“Are you… staying in Starling?”

“Yes, Nyssa and Samyia are going to continue in Nanda Parbat for most of the time, but it was decided that I should accompany Sara while she’s here. Sara thought I would enjoy experimenting formal education, so I am here.”

“Did you not go to school there?”

“I had lessons with my moms and other members, but there isn’t anyone else my age in the League, so no school.”

Amalia frowns at that. No wonder the girl sounds so weird if she doesn’t interact with anyone their age. Amalia could only imagine how shocking would be to suddenly start high school with hundreds of teenagers, well, being teenagers. Amalia had some difficulty belonging there and she had studied with those people her entire life.

“I can help you around in school,” Amalia offers, “I can introduce you to my friends and we can hang out, if you want that is.”

“That would be lovely,” Naila smiles for the first time and her whole face transforms, she seems so happy at that moment that Amalia for a moment thinks she has offered more than just helping in school. 

Naila is looking at her expectantly, waiting for Amalia to continue the conversation. Later, Amalia will be able to pinpoint this as the exact moment she decided to befriend Naila. They’d have to be friendly with each other anyway, Naila didn’t know anyone else in the school and it’d be the right thing to do; but it’d be easier if it was something genuine and not a friendship out of parental obligation. It’s the bright in her brown eyes and the way she blushes after smiling that sticks for Amalia, the red hardly apparent in her sand skin. Naila looks shy in a way that Amalia has never pegged Sara and Nyssa’s daughter for.

“Tell me about Nanda Parbat, what do you usually do there?”

While Naila talk about her life, Amalia can’t help but find it all fascinating and soon they are able to maintain a conversation without much awkwardness. Naila takes a while to be comfortable, but by the time their parents arrive in the room, it’s clear that Felicity won’t have to ask Amalia to hang out with Naila, they have already made their own plans. 

Amalia thinks of her two best friends, trying to think of how to introduce Naila and wondering if they have a good backstory planned. Amalia is not ready to explain to her friends what the League of Assassins is and how she’s associated with then. Luckily for them, Amalia is a great liar and has been doing that since she was young enough to talk. 

Somehow, even though she sounded like she was from a different world, Naila would fit right in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the chapter is not betaed because I figured no one cared enough about it. However, English is not my first language and there are probably some silly mistakes there, please tell me if you see any!
> 
> Comments would literally make me so so happy, please let me know if you're reading this!


	4. Chapter Three

Naila is gone. Missing. Captured. It doesn’t matter the word she uses, the effect is the same: devastating. It’s her fault. This is all her fault. 

Amalia is pacing around the bunker, aware of all the eyes on her. She’s got to come up with something, remember some detail Naila left that would be able to save her. If only she had listened better… What was she thinking, letting Naila go alone? If a friend asks for your help, you help them, it’s that simple. 

And then not telling anyone! Had she not been trained for that? Her parents obsession with training her for emergencies might have left a few scars in the form of anxiety disorders, but, god, the entire point was that she’d learn how to behave in situations like that. What to do and what not to do. But, nope, Amalia ignored every and all protocols. She pretended nothing had happened, tried to continue her life as always and look at what happened. 

She should have known better! 

She should  _ be  _ better. 

But it is not the time for self-flagellation, whatever her feelings are she can deal with them later. Now, she has to focus on solving the issue she created. Or at least on helping her family solve the issue. They need to save Naila, somehow. Her mom is on the computer, pretending she’s checking a satellite footage, but most of the time she’s just staring at Amalia or exchanging looks with Dad. She hears footsteps and almost jumps thinking it’s Sara. How would Sara react knowing she had just betrayed her daughter?

When the steps come closer, she finds it’s William instead and breathes better at the sight of her older brother.

“What’s going on? I got an emergency text,” he says as he walks in and finds all of them here. “Do you know?” He asks her and Amalia doesn’t bother answering.

“She’s freaking out,” Libbi explains, rolling her eyes, “Naila reached out to her before going there, now Amalia thinks it’s her fault.” 

“What?! Of course it’s not your fault,” William looks angry at that notion and goes to Amalia to hug her, “Hey, Mali, why don’t you sit down? You’re looking a little pale.”

“Why are you all being so condescending? This is serious. Naila is  _ missing _ . She told me that the best chance they got was if we both went first, okay? You going was… plan C for her. This is already terrible!”

“It’s not plan C,” her mom chimes in, “We’re still in plan A, honey. Maybe… A2 because we weren’t counting on Naila being there as well, but it doesn’t change anything. We’ve got everything under control.”

Her voice is desperate and Amalia knows her mom is trying very hard to be patient, because her dad goes to his wife side, squeezing her hand. This is the fourth time they’ve tried telling her the same thing... It doesn’t matter. 

“Why are we even here? Couldn’t we have this conversation over lunch?” Will asks, “Are we still doing that? I need to text Vini to let him know if he should bring the kids.”

Her parents seem torn between seeing their grandchildren and trying to placate her, but they speak to Will in low voices and decide something she doesn't pay attention at. Amalia wants to yell at them about priorities. She loves her niece and nephew, but we’re talking about life and death here.

“It’s always life and death with us,” Libbi says next to her and Amalia realizes she’s been mumbling her thoughts like a child, “If Will stopped his life for Team Arrow missions every time, he wouldn’t have a husband. Or children,” Libbi shakes her head at her and Amalia has to frown at that.

Is  _ Libbi _ trying to lecture her? The thought of her little sister, who has never taken anything serious in her life, talking to her about priorities, Amalia starts considering whether she’s stuck in a nightmare. 

If she was ten years younger, she’d kick her sister right then just for annoying her. But she’s not. She’s an adult and so is Libbi. And her sister is, unfortunately, right. She shouldn’t have forced her brother to go to the bunker on a Saturday morning just because she’s made a mistake. She sees her siblings and her parents reunited there just to try to calm her down. Amalia is not proud of the way she reacted to the news of Naila’s capture, freaking out and insisting they should reunite the entire team to form a plan  _ right now _ . They already had a plan going on, they wanted to talk to her during lunch to let her know they’d be going on the mission that night, they tried many times talk her down and just explains things before giving up and heading to the bunker. 

She sits on Mom’s chair, now that she got up to talk to Will, and looks at the screen. She sees where Naila is being kept and tries to breathe. It is not the time to break down.

“Tell me,” she demands, loud enough that all four heads turn to her, “What is it we’re dealing with?”

“I thought you wanted to wait for the rest of the team,” Libbi provokes her, but shrugs when her parents shake their head at her in unison, disapproving Libbi’s comment.

“What do you know about Naila’s biological family?” Dad asks.

“Not much. Her mom brought her to the League when Naila was four or five, she was sick and died a little after arriving. She never mentioned her father much but I gathered he was abusive, considering her mom was running from him,” she tells, trying to recall any specifics. “Is he the kidnapper? Why would he kidnap them? They’re adults now… And assassins. How would he even?”

“Her father is a powerful person. He has connections. But it’s more than that… He is a scientist. He used to work in research about metahumans and, after the war in his country, he decided to work on weapons. He got funding and enough political influence that he could start his project with no problem. It was a human experiment. It needed to be done since pregnancy to work,” Dad pauses while he explains. Amalia starts to connect the dots but she doesn’t dare to say anything, letting him continue. “He used his own children. We’re not sure what exactly was the goal, Samyia and Naila were too little to understand and their mom didn’t have the time to explain when they arrived.”

“Are you telling me Sara and Nyssa didn’t even try to search for him?”

“Of course we did.”

Sara is standing right next to Amalia, Nyssa a little behind her. Amalia didn’t even hear them arriving, focused on what her dad was saying. Nyssa is wearing traditional League clothes, but Sara has a t-shirt and jeans on, they both look like they haven’t slept well in days. For the first time since Amalia met them, they look like moms. Worried moms. 

“Our focus has always been in keeping the girls hidden rather than finding about what happened,” Sara explains, “But of course we’ve tried to uncover information in discreet ways over the years. We know he has modified both Samyia’s and Naila’s DNA while in the womb, but they still received some sort of injectable treatment during their childhood. He never finished his experiment and most of the research was destroyed in the fire Karima caused when she left with the girls.”

“He took all these years to perfect his serum again and locate our daughters,” Nyssa continues. “He was not interested in Samyia, her results were not ideal and he modified the project by the time Naila was born. It is why we wanted Naila to stay away from this. We are not sure about the result of the experiment. Not even Taliq is, but he has created contention methods to force Naila to collaborate.”

Amalia doesn’t need her to elaborate on that, more than that she doesn’t want to hear how Naila’s father will probably torture her to do evil things. Whatever he wants to do. 

“Okay, okay… What’s the plan? How do we get her out?”

“We? I was under the impression you did not participate in your family’s legacy,” Nyssa comments, her eyebrows risen. Her entire family looks at her at that. 

“I don’t… Usually. But it’ Naila, of course I’m going,” she doesn’t realize her intentions until she has verbalized it.

There’s a silence for two seconds after she says that, before Libbi starts laughing and the rest of her family starts saying that no, she absolutely will not be going.

“I need to do this. If I had gone when Naila asked me to, none of this would be happening. I need to fix it.”

_ September 2036. _

“Have you heard about Rebecca’s trial?” Naila asks when she comes over to study. 

They have been having classes for less than a month now, but Naila is not finding it easy to adapt. The problem is not intelligence or being too behind on subjects, as Amalia realized after observing the other girl for a while, but rather that Naila did not have the attention span for paying attention in classes. Usually, after the first class was over, Naila started being to full of energy and couldn’t stand still for long. After five minutes of lecture, Naila was seen drawing all over her notebook, making beautiful sketches that had nothing to do with what she was supposed to be learning.

So Amalia decided to teach her private lessons so the girl could catch up on what she loses during the day. It’s no big deal for Amalia, who sees it as an opportunity to revise the content and study again. And Naila is nice to spend time with. She’s a good listener, not minding when Amalia goes over tangents when explaining things to her. Amalia only has two real friends, Violet and Claire, and Violet is always talking way too much to listen, while Claire is too focused on school to care much about anything else. Naila is not like that. 

She can talk to her. It also helps that they don’t have to keep a secret about their parents lives. Amalia is used to the lies, but since Naila arrived she had to double down the excuses. Vigilantism may be legal now, but it’s still a secret to most of the population. And the whole League of Assassins is way too complicated to explain to anyone else without sounding crazy anyway. Keeping it all to herself gets tiring in a way Amalia never realized until she had someone who isn’t family that she could talk to about it.

“They put her on a trial?” Amalia answers, taking her eyes of the math exercises she’s supposed to be helping Naila with. She knows Naila is only bringing the subject because she’s tired of math, but who can blame her?

“Yes, I’ve heard Sara talking to Aunt Laurel about it, Rebecca is very unhappy about the whole ordeal. She says she’ll drop out of college if she’s not accepted. I believe she’s bluffing.”

“She’s probably getting accepted,” Amalia says, “They talk a whole lot about not approving, but in the end they’d have to admit being hypocrites if they say no.”

Despite being a reality for several weeks now, Amalia hasn’t thought much about Becky. Laurel and Tommy’s daughter decided she wants to be a part of Team Arrow, which surprised almost no one who was paying attention but adults have the habit of ignoring problems until it becomes impossible. She didn’t try anything while she was in high school, but since turning eighteen, six months ago, she has been insistent on joining it. 

Amalia understands where the girl is coming from. Laurel had gotten badly hurt and left with scars forever, Becky had seen it all happen and not been able to do anything about it. She’s friends with JJ and saw the boy being accepted as part of the Team as soon as he turned of age. Of course, John Diggle Senior is much closer to vigilantism than any of the Merlyn’s. Rebecca wasn’t trained for this life. 

She did, however, cause enough trouble by figuring out where the bunker was and trying to train on her own. It finally became too hard and dangerous to ignore the situation, so it makes sense that the adults are holding a trial to decide what to do.

“I fail to understand the issue,” Naila says after a few seconds in silence. “Samyia and I have been trained since children. It is expected we’ll follow our mothers’ footsteps. I don’t see why your parents have such a problem. Do they not enjoy their work?”

“I think they just see us as being too young to decide. They don’t want us to be in danger.”

“That’s foolish. You’re always in danger.”

Amalia doesn’t answer that and instead tells Naila that they should pay attention to their homework, this is why they were there after all. The truth is Amalia doesn’t disagree with her parents. She doesn’t think Rebecca should join the Team. Well, no one should be on the team. Thinking about being in danger all the time doesn’t makes her feel better. 

She pushes the thoughts out of her mind. When she sees Naila is getting distracted again, she comes up with school gossip. It’s dumb, Naila doesn’t even know most of those people, but Amalia knows Naila will participate in it if she seems interested. 

Amalia’s really not, but she’s rather pretend she is rather than think about vigilantism again.

Two days later, she hears that all of Team Arrow, including her parents, met with Laurel and Tommy to decide what to do about Becky.

“So, what was the verdict?” Libbi asks during dinner.

“We’re going to train Becky for a couple months, and then see how she feels about it again,” Dad answers, not looking particularly pleased about it.

“I don’t see the big deal,” Libbi continues, “Will is in it.”

“He is,” Mom says, “Doesn’t mean we’re happy about it.”

“And your brother is not going out in the field most of the time, he’s only on the comms.”

“I think I’d like to go out in the field,” Libbi proclaims and everyone just stops eating at that second. Except Libbi, who doesn’t realize anyone is surprised that she, at the height of her eleven years of life, would simply have decided that, and takes another bite of her sandwich.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Mom is the first to react.

“Not now, of course!” Libbi answers, rolling her eyes, “I mean when I’m like sixteen or something.”

Amalia holds a laugh at her parents face, because they look about to combust. Easy to say they were not expecting that. Amalia can say she was; Libbi is a very active child, who enjoys training more than she ever did, but she also loves gymnastics and competing, so Amalia thought her sister just enjoyed physical activities in general.

“Libbi,” Dad starts, “What we do isn’t easy. It’s dangerous. We do it because someone needs to, because we wanted to make the city safer for you.”

“And it is! Safer. A lot safer than when we first started. We just basically do maintenance now. It’s not even fun,” Mom continues, Dad nodding while she talks.

“It looks fun to me,” Libbi says. “Why would you do it if it’s so bad? Just let other people do it.”

“Someone has to, Libs. We never planned on continuing to do it until now, but if we leave, there’s a hole that someone is going to fill… We’re not ready to leave Star City by itself.”

“I’m not arguing,” Libbi says, satisfied.

“Well, we have a few years before we have this argument,” Dad completes, happy to put an end on the subject. “You’re not thinking of joining, right, Mali?”

Amalia laughs at the question, shaking her head. She never even thought of following her parent’s legacy. Although she has been fighting since she can remember - and she enjoys the rules of it, the coordination and order that has to exist when you train, even if it’s a vigilante-training focused on defense - she also really doesn’t want it to be her life. She has seen over the years all the sacrifices her parents have made.. She doesn’t want anyone to have to do that. And what is the point? Her parents might say that the city is better off now, but there are still so many problems. Vigilantism is clearly not helping long term, the issues are still there.

In her opinion, her father has done more for the city as the mayor than as the Arrow. He might not have saved anyone from a bullet, but politics can save a lot more lives when done correctly.

“I think I’m fonder of your daily jobs,” she concludes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all finding yourselves in these quarantine times? Hope everyone is social distancing and keeping safe!  
> I'm going to try to use the extra time to focus on writing, but I can't really promise anything, those are very weird times and my family is in more risk than normal, because they are almost all doctors, so it's very likely someone is going to get affected by COVID19 sooner or later :/  
> But that's not why any of you are here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know if you have any thoughts whatsoever. Kudos and comments make me so happy, please, this is the only kind of validation I can get while isolated!!  
> xx


	5. Chapter Four

_“I need to do this. If I had gone when Naila asked me to, none of this would be happening. I need to fix it.”_

“No,” is the only word they all seem to know. 

Amalia expected her parents position, they had always been against their children participating in vigilante activities and were bound to be reluctant, but everyone else? That’s a stab in her back. 

“You can’t just join us whenever you feel like it,” Libbi says, with a offhand air that makes Amalia want to strangle her. “This is a serious business, you going would make it more likely to fail. Do you know how long I had to train before I was accepted into the team?”

Amalia does in fact know it; she also knows that this is not the point. She has no interest in joining the team, she doesn’t care at all about any of that, she just wants to fix what she broke. 

Libbi might be right in theory, but they don’t know what they’re going to find and they should all use any help they could. Dismissing Amalia just because she isn’t a vigilante? That’s petty. It’s not like she has never been trained, she’s done that her entire life. 

“Come on, honey, I can give you comms and you can hear what’s going on, right next to me,” her mom tells her, “I know it’s hard to sit and wait here instead of going there. I’ve done that many times, remember?”

“It’s not the same at all, Mom, you’re helping from here! I can’t do any of the stuff you or Will can do, I’m much more useful in the field and you know that!” 

“No, I don’t know that. You’re useful here, safe, where no one else is going to have to worry about you doing something wrong. I know it’s hard to hear, but it’s not just that you can’t help, Mali, but you can compromise the entire mission,” Mom continues.

The softness in her voice is what fills Amalia’s eyes with water. She doesn’t know what to say anymore, she has begged everyone. It’s not like her to be like this, but there’s something she can’t explain. She just knows she needs to join them. She’s tried to say that, but Libbi complained it was just arrogance because she couldn’t admit she had done something wrong by not telling them. Maybe that’s part of it, but it’s not all. 

The entire team arrow is looking at her with pity and she can’t stand it. It was bad enough when it was just her family, but now Zoe, JJ and Becky are here, acting like they are humoring a child. 

“I’m sorry, Amalia, but it’s for the best,” Zoe tells her, “I can assure you Team Arrow has this handled, we’ve been working on this for a long time. We’ll get her back safely.”

Becky sends her a kind look and Amalia remembers how reluctant everyone was to let her join the team, all those years ago. Now, she doesn’t say anything on Amalia’s behalf, choosing to side with the majority. Bunch of hypocrites, it’s what they are. She wonders if she should do it like Becky and force their hands, follow them or go solo… But she can’t even entertain the thought seriously. That’s not who she is. 

Will asks her if she doesn’t want to go to his house, spend the day with the kids instead of sitting here in agony. It’s a nice proposal, one she would certainly accept in other circumstances. She loves the twins and they are usually one of the only things that can get her in a better mood when she’s upset, it’s impossible to stay sad when there are two years-olds loving you. But the thought of leaving the bunker and not knowing what is going on? It terrifies her. 

Amalia denies the offer and retires herself to the punching dummy. No one says anything, instead she sees they all reunite around the table, going over the plans for the night. She focus herself on the activity and tries to imagine as she were fighting real people. 

She doesn’t enjoy punching, always preferred the martial arts, but this works for now. She feels her vision blur with tears but fights against them. There is a time and place for crying and it’s late at night in her bed. Amalia knows the thoughts are just waiting for a moment of weakness and she refuses to give them an opening. Instead she steadies her breathing, stares at the bag and concentrates on the burning feeling on her fists. 

The more she punches it, the easier it gets. The pain doesn’t bother her, it helps focus. Her thoughts can’t go to the future if her body yells loud enough for her to pay attention in the present. 

“You should probably take a break,” a voice says behind her and it takes Amalia a few seconds to realize it’s Sara. “There’s pizza, I got you a slice.”

Amalia blinks as she processes the information. Glancing at her watch, she realizes it’s already lunch time; somehow the hours had passed while she tried to bury her thoughts. She looks around the bunker, and sees most of the team eating around the table. Her mom is looking at her direction, probably trying to figure out if Sara would get her to eat something, but turns away as soon as she sees Amalia looking back. 

She accepts the slice from Sara, even though she doesn’t feel the least bit hungry. She waits for Sara to leave, but the woman just stares at her.

“Thank you?” Amalia mumbles as she takes a bite, wondering what exactly Sara wants from her. Sara just laughs at that and sits on a futon next by. 

“How are you holding up?” Sara asks.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” Amalia replies without thinking, immediately realizing how true that is. “I’ve been making this all about myself. I didn’t even get to say I’m sorry to you and Nyssa. I should have done something when Naila came to me… Now both your daughters are missing. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you should have. But it’s okay, I understand why you didn’t and there’s no point in beating yourself up. We’re going to get them back. They are strong girls, they can protect themselves, I’m not worried about their safety.”

“What are you worried about then?” Amalia questions, reading Sara’s expression.

“There are other ways to hurt them. Taliq… wasn’t a good father. They are adults, but they never got to confront him. I’m not sure how that is going to affect them,” Sara sighs, burying her face in her hand. “You should probably talk to Naila after we get her back. She misses you.”

“I miss her too,” Amalia confesses, her voice no louder than a whisper, “I shouldn’t have sent her away by herself. I knew it was important but I was just so angry at her for showing up like that, I barely listened to what she was saying,” Amalia feels the hole in her chest aching and finds herself looking up to avoid crying again. “If the situation was reversed, she would have helped me. Even after all this time, I know she would.” 

“You can help now,” Sara says and it doesn’t escape Amalia how she doesn’t deny that Naila wouldn’t have betrayed her this way. 

“No, I can’t,” she complains, “The plans are already made, I have no skills I can use from here and no one will let me go in the field. Best case scenario, Naila comes back and I’ll have to look into her eyes and explain why I just stood by while she was kidnapped.”

There is more to be said, but Amalia doesn’t say it. She can’t even say it to herself, let alone to Naila’s mom, but that’s the most important part. She betrayed Naila. God, she had made so many mistakes with Naila, but she had been given a chance to make it right and she somehow made it worse. If something happened to Naila now… There would be no coming back for them. 

“Okay,” Sara says after a few seconds of silence, “How are your fighting skills?”

“My- what? They are good. My dad trained me since forever and I still practice. It’s better than gym,” she answers not understanding the relevance until Sara stands up and goes to the fighting mat, looking directly at her.

“Show me you can hold yourself in the field and I’ll see what I can do for you.” 

Amalia doesn’t waste any time, she’s full of adrenaline and motivation, so eager to prove herself that it only takes Sara a few seconds to get her down. But Amalia gets up and goes again and again. She has tears in her eyes by the time Sara throws her in the floor for the fifth time. But Sara still hasn’t said a word and Amalia continues to try. 

When Amalia finally has the upper hand and Sara is down, it’s likely because Sara let her have a win, but neither mentions a thing. Instead Sara smiles to her and they continue to fight for a while, until Sara stops.

“Okay. You can go.”

“I didn’t win… at all,” Amalia says, not understanding how that proves anything.

“Good! That would be very embarrassing for me if you did,” Sara winks, “Not many people can beat me, Amalia, doesn’t mean they can’t hold themselves.”

Sara doesn’t wait for Amalia to reply, she makes her way towards the team. Amalia follows her, noticing how the entire team observes them, probably saw the entire fight. 

“Good fight? Are you feeling better?” Amalia’s mom asks when they approach.

“Amalia is going with us,” Sara says matter-of-factly. 

“Excuse me?” Mom is the first to react.

“We’ve already decided she won’t,” her dad continues. “What’s going on, Sara?”

“I’ve talked to Amalia, and I think she could be a good asset for the mission,” Sara explains like it’s very simple.

“Are you kidding me?” Libbi decides to make her opinion know, “She had just accepted she was not going!”

“We can’t have a new person like that on the team,” Zoe says, “She’s not used to being in the field, it’s too risky.”

“I’m not asking for permission. I’ve requested Team Arrow’s assistance, but this is _not_ your mission. Amalia is under my command.”

Everyone is surprised by Sara’s decisiveness, but no one more than Amalia. Sara may have said she would help her, but convincing everyone of it? That’s a different story. But Sara is right, this is a League business first and foremost, everyone there is under Sara’s command. Everyone but Nyssa, but she doesn’t say anything. From what Amalia understands from their relationship, if Sara is vouching for her, Nyssa is going to support her wife. 

“Sara… A word, please,” Oliver says, and both of them go to a corner, being quickly followed by their wives.

Her parents might trust Sara with the mission and, well, probably with their lives, but Amalia is not so sure they are going to trust _her_ life to Sara. She can see her parents arguing with Sara and doesn’t bother to listen to it, she’s heard it all. The longer the conversation goes, the more nervous Amalia starts to get. Is Sara right to stick by her side? What if she does something wrong? 

Her siblings try to talk to her, but she ignores them. She doesn’t really want to hear them right now, her attention is on her parents. When they seem to finish their talk, her parents stay behind talking to each other.

“Let’s do this!” Sara says to the group. “Libbi and Becky, let Amalia know how the plan is going. Zoe and JJ, with me, we’re going through the plan one last time to include Amalia in it.”

Amalia can’t stop a smile forming on her face. She isn’t sure she’ll be necessary, but she’s going to be there and that counts for something. 

“Don’t screw this up, kid,” Sara tells her before joining the others on planning. 

She feels her parents next to her before she sees them. They both look more worried than before and Amalia feels guilty for being the reason. As the person who was always the one left behind, she can understand how they feel, but not enough to give this up.

“Mali, listen,” her dad starts, “We can’t stop you from joining. You’re an adult and you can take care of yourself, we know that. But please, just promise that you’ll listen to us while on the field, if we tell you to get out, you have to get out. No matter what happens, you understand?” 

“Sure, I know how it goes,” she frowns, “When have I not been known to follow plans?”

Her parents exchange a look, but Amalia doesn’t understand them this time. She is a rule-follower, has been for her entire life, she’s not going to go rogue. 

Amalia’s just going to go there and help save Naila. She doesn’t even need to _do_ anything, she just wants to be present. To show that she cares. 

It’s her chance to prove herself and she’s not going to fuck it up. 

_December 2036._

Naila could beat Amalia in a fight while she slept, something that she doesn’t hesitate to say. A few months earlier, Amalia would have brushed it off as a faux-pas due to Naila’s education, now she knows she’s just being teased. 

“I always manage to beat Libbi,” Amalia complains.

“That’s no feat, she’s eleven,” Naila replies, a smile on her face. “You need to take more risks, your moves are too predictable.”

If Amalia knew Naila would take it so seriously, she would’ve never suggested training. Her intention was to do something that would make Naila more comfortable since the girl had been stressed with the holidays coming. They had gone shopping with Claire and Violet the day before, and Naila attempted shopping alone for the first time. While Amalia found Naila’s worries adorable, she could see the weight Naila was putting on it. 

And okay, Amalia has to give herself some credit because Naila is anything but uncomfortable now. She’s even laughing… But Amalia doesn’t like that the laughing matter is herself. 

“No one has ever complained before,” Amalia grumbles, going for another move, trying and failing to surprise her friend. “I’ve followed every rule I know!”

“It’s not about rules,” Naila starts, “How can I explain? You fight like you’re going to compete in the olympic, as if there is a judge and a specific set of rules. We fight to defeat the opponent no matter who they are and how dirty they play.” 

“Well, you guys murder people, so I’m not sure I want to be like that,” Amalia says, bitterness flooding from her mouth, and immediately regrets it, noticing she offended Naila. 

“That’s fair,” Naila answers, biting her lips instead of arguing, “It is the league of assassins, after all. But we’re not like it used to be before. We protect people,” she explains. “It’s not as savage as it sounds. There are other ways to defeat people. Despite the name, we only kill when it’s necessary.”

“Still, I can’t understand how you don’t have a problem with it,” Amalia continues, “You’re telling me you’re ready to kill people?” 

That’s going too far, but Amalia realizes that too late. She has tried to separate what she knows of the League with what Naila talks about her home, but she can’t make sense of it and it bothers her a lot. It’s been almost six months since they started being friends and Amalia can’t reconcile the girl who seats to her next to classes, likes to make sketches of random students and gets nervous buying presents with someone who is going to kill people as a way of living. 

“It doesn’t matter if I’m ready or not,” Naila says after a few seconds in silence, “My family is the League, I’ll join the mission after I’m done with school.” 

Amalia is about to let her opinion be known when Naila drops her in the floor, going back to training as it never stops. Despite thinking there’s more to be said, Amalia gets the message. There would be other opportunities to discuss it, and at least for now Naila is safe. Safer than Amalia apparently, if her fighting skills are anything to go by. 

And when she leaves… Well, Amalia doesn’t really want to think about that. Naila is a good friend, she balances her friends dynamic in school and is someone she’s starting to get used to having in her life. 

Putting those thoughts behind her, Amalia focuses on the girl in front of her. While she may have restarted the battle, Naila’s mind doesn’t seem to be fully on it, because it doesn’t take long for Amalia to pin her on the ground, winning a round for the first time since they started.

“Not so almighty now, are you?” Amalia laughs at Naila’s surprised face.

Their eyes interlock for a second and Amalia feels a bit of electricity running through her body. It occurs to her that she hasn’t moved and is still on top of Naila, holding her in the ground. She thanks god for the exercise so she can pretend her face is red because she’s tired and not for any other reason. Naila is looking at her with such intensity, Amalia wonders if she’s angry at her, but soon her friend is smiling at her again and she knows they’re okay. 

“Maybe you’re better than I gave you credit,” Naila says, “But I should be going now,” she completes, checking her watch.

“Right. What time does their flight arrive?”

“A little after 7pm. We’re picking them up on the airport and then going out for dinner,” Naila explains, “Sara wanted to do something special, because it’s been so long since we’ve seen them in person.”

“Are you doing something fun while they’re here?”

“No, no, Nyssa and Samyia have both been in Starling enough times, they have no desire in getting to know the city better. Mostly we just want to spend some time the four of us. It’s weird being apart for so long,” she sighs, “Samyia wants me to go back to Nanda Parbat with them.”

“What?! Now?”

“After the new year, when they go back,” she explains, “The plan was for me to stay for the entire school year, but Sara says she might go back in a couple months and it makes no sense for me to start a new semester and then leave.”

Amalia is shocked with this new information. She had just been thinking that they had so much time before Naila had to leave and now it could happen in a few weeks? Amalia’s heart feels like it’s going to fall through her chest.

“You can’t go now! You’re barely just getting used to it, and you’re getting so much better at paying attention to classes. Do you not enjoy it?!” It bothers Amalia how high-pitched her voice sound but she doesn’t seem to be able to control it.

“I do. School is interesting. And I like spending time with you… And Violet and Claire. It’s different, having friends your age,” Naila continues, “But I also miss my family. I can’t stay here forever, as much as I’d like to.” 

“You _can_! You can stay with your aunt, they’re family too!” Amalia insists, “Don’t give up on what you want because of your family. Look, you can go to a real school, you can even go to college after it instead of joining the league, have a real job. Doesn’t it sound so much better?”

“It sounds like fantasy,” Naila corrects and Amalia almost rolls her eyes at that.

There’s something really wrong with your life if studying and having a job sounds more like fantasy than becoming an assassin. Amalia doesn’t say that though. 

“Please, talk to your family! Your moms thought you should try school here for a reason, right? Give yourself a little more time to figure out what you want.”

“I’ll think about it, I haven’t decided either way yet,” Naila concedes, “I’ll miss this city a lot.”

“Well… The city will miss you too.”

Amalia’s heart is beating fast and she can’t blame on the training anymore. She knows she’s in trouble because the thought of Naila leaving creates a hole in her chest. She bites her cheek so the tears don’t come forwards and tries not to think about what that means. 

It’s going to be okay, she tells herself. If Naila stays for just a little while more, maybe she can convince her to stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you're reading this!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this anymore. But, if you're there, thank you for sticking with it! I'm sorry for taking so long between updates, I kinda lost track of time, but finishing this fic is one of my goals for 2021 (it's probably going to have around 12 chapters) so I'm gonna try to update at least once a month from now on!
> 
> If you don't remember where we were and don't want to reread: Amalia is Oliver and Felicity's daughter, she's not a vigilante. She used to be friends with Naila, Sara and Nyssa's adopted daughter, but had some sort of falling out five years before. Naila's sister, Samyia, was kidnaped and she asked Amalia for help, but Amalia denied it. Naila was later kidnapped when trying to rescue her sister. Amalia feels guilty so decided to join Team Arrow + League's mission to save both Naila and Samyia.

Everyone gets anxious on their first day in the field. It’s normal. Libbi couldn’t stay still for ten seconds during the days before her first field day, Amalia remembers losing her patience at her sister for that. She also remembers Becky’s excitedness and Will’s nervousness every time he had to leave the bunker. She expects to feel the same.

She doesn’t.

Instead she’s filled with dread. It’s not anxiety; she and anxiety are intimate friends by now. She knows how it feels in her body, knows how her thoughts travel at lightspeed and try their best to make her hide, knows the rhythm of her tachycardic beats. That she knows how to handle, she has dozens of strategies stored for those moments. But what she gets is silence, her mind is quiet and her breathing is so steady she wonders for a moment if someone drugged her water with anxiolytics. 

It wouldn’t be completely out of character for any of her family members to do it, unfortunately. But they haven’t given her anything to drink and they haven't had an opportunity to do it without her seeing it, so she assures herself that whatever is happening with her must be natural. 

Nyssa gives her one of the League’s uniforms, a few of the more classical features removed, and Amalia is glad she won’t have to try to fit in her little sister’s old suit. Once she’s ready, her father gives her a generic mask to cover her face. She stares at the mask she holds. Her entire life, she’s ran away from this side of the family and now here she is. 

Mom and Will are in their chairs, but everyone else is getting ready, putting on their suits and masks, second nature for them. Amalia can’t stop herself from staring. She feels like she’s in a costume, playing pretend with arrows like she used to do with her friends when she was little. Is she going to wake up at any point and find out she was dreaming? Is this why none of this feels real?

“Is everyone ready?” Sara asks, looking around and stopping at Amalia, her eyes asking if she still wants to do this. 

Amalia doesn’t answer, just puts on her mask. 

“Mali…” Mom calls her, holding her arm.

“I’ll be okay, mom. It’s just one mission, right? And then everything is going to go back to normal.”

She shouldn’t have jinxed it. 

Mom gives her a small smile, but Amalia knows she doesn’t feel confident. Her father is next to her, exchanging looks again. They probably feel much more anxious than her and Amalia feels bad for that, she hates to see her parents in distress, but she can’t help them right now. 

She gives her mom a hug and nods to Will before following the rest of the team, already leaving the bunker. 

At first, everything is very boring. 

It’s perimeter checking, observation and waiting for the right time. The building is big, all concrete and filled with armed guards. They have an image of the layout, but have no idea where in it Samyia and Naila are. The cameras are not connected to the internet so they can’t be hacked. They have to watch to know when it’s the right time to act, pay attention so they can get in discreetly and not activate any alarm before they can even find the girls. 

Every second that passes, Amalia feels herself drifting farther. 

And then, without any warning, there’s a shift. 

The guards at the gates are all tranqed from afar. They have barely hit the floors when Sara gives an order, they all get in position and suddenly they are invading a building. Amalia feels like she’s watching a movie, not really part of it. She’s running behind all of them, but there are eight people, all used to being in the battlefield and her presence is more than unnecessary. 

The entire team moves as one. They communicate through gestures and codes and she has no idea what they are saying. Even though they went through the plan with her, Amalia can’t remember any of that anymore.

She doesn’t stop to think while on the field, she doesn’t have that kind of training. All she can do is follow people and defend herself if someone tries to attack her. Not that she needs it, whenever they find guards, all the others are fast to deal with it. She seems to always be one second behind. Blink and suddenly the threat is gone, they are already moving. 

They are divided into three teams. Sara and Nyssa go search for the security room, trying to connect to the cameras onsite so they have a better chance at finding anyone. Becky, JJ and Zoe take one side of the building, while Amalia, Libbi and their father form the last group. 

The inside of the building feels like a hospital. It’s too clean and too bright, all the lights on. But, unlike a hospital, it’s very quiet. There are no machine sounds or people talking. Just silence. It’s creepy and Amalia keeps waiting for someone to make a comment, but everyone stays quiet. Her father and Libbi walk with caution and don’t say a word. Even her mom and Will, who are connected to them through comms, stay quiet.

It doesn’t feel like the family she knows. Amalia starts feeling out of place again. 

Her thoughts are almost ready to come back in a rush when they turn a corner and find a guard, gun in hand and a radio in his belt. 

Amalia wants to crawl to the floor and protect herself, but before she can do that Dad has knocked off the guard and is telling her to move along. The guard didn’t have time to alert anyone, but soon enough they’ll realize their presence. She’s sure she’s all instinct and adrenaline, not much more than a lizard at this point, just running through halls and hiding from bullets whenever they meet a guard. 

She’s waiting for the moment where alarms will start to go off or hundreds of guards will show up, but nothing happens. The building is mostly empty and the few guards they encounter don’t have time to report anything before Libbi or Dad dealing with them. 

Her adrenaline is too high to allow her to think, but if she stopped now, she’d be impressed by her family. She’d seen videos of them over the years, had trained with both of them, of course, but it was different from watching them in action first hand. 

Libbi’s movements are fast and unpredictable. Her sister is short and small, but uses that in her advantage. Libbi fights guards with the same disposition she’d do her gymnastics when she used to compete. A smile on her face and an impeccable posture. Her entire being exhales youthfulness and Amalia can’t stop worrying about how the enemy could use that for their advantage.

Her father is not in his prime anymore. He hasn’t been the same since the accident so many years ago and it shows in how he grimaces through the fight and favors one leg. When Libbi first started going in the field, she described it to Amalia that watching Dad was like watching a superhero fight. 

This is not how Amalia feels. 

She can only see her dad, disrespecting doctors orders and being in the field, receiving blow after blow. He wins every time, moves on like it’s no big deal, but Amalia knows his bones are screaming. He is not supposed to be out here. Part of her gets angry that Sara and Nyssa would ever ask him to be there when they know he shouldn’t be doing it anymore. Maybe they shouldn’t either, but at least it’s  _ their _ daughters. 

Naila was right, it should have been both of them there, rescuing Samyia. Their parents should not have been brought to this, but now it’s too late for regrets. 

She hears her mom through the comms saying that Sara and Nyssa managed to get her connected to the cameras, so she’s finally got vision. 

“Found them!” Felicity yells at their ears, “They are being held in different places. Arsenal’s team is the closest to Samyia. League should be close enough if you need back up. Green Arrow, Naila is on your block, three floors below.” 

They get the comms separated, with Will guiding the others to Samyia while Mom continues to guide them to Naila. Amalia feels her heart beating faster the closer she gets to Naila.

When they arrive at Naila's floor it becomes clear why the building has been so empty: all guards seem to be gathering on this floor. If they are just hanging out or were ordered to be there, she doesn’t know. They don’t exactly stop to ask. 

For the first time, Amalia is necessary in the fight. There’s no time to question her ability, Amalia just fights like she’s always trained and finds it’s not much harder than training if she doesn’t try to think of what she’s doing. Just let her body move, reacting to what her opponent is doing. She puts the first man down, just to look and see her father is fighting with three guards at the same time, while Libbi is still fighting one. 

“Keep going!” Her father tells them, “I’ll take care of them and I’ll meet you there.”

Amalia doesn’t stop to consider if her dad can handle all those guards on his own or not, if she had, she would have stayed there. She just runs, knowing Libbi is right after her, telling her something she doesn’t stop to hear. 

It’s almost done. 

It wasn’t that hard.

She almost wants to laugh and relax, but she knows it’s not over yet. Soon. 

Alarms start going off, but Amalia just ignores it. 

“Shit! Changes of plans! Go back to your father, now,” her mother says in her ear, but Amalia keeps going. 

“What happened?” she hears Libbi asking.

“They’ve managed to find Samyia, but she activated some sort of alarm. The building is going into security mode, you guys need to leave asap.”

“We’re almost reaching Naila,” Amalia says, ignoring every instruction. Libbi is behind her, having stopped to listen to her mom and has to run faster to reach her sister.

“Amalia, stop! We have to go back, are you not listening?” Libbi yells, trying to reach her.

“Samyia betrayed them, honey, we don’t know what we’re dealing with. You have to go NOW! I won’t be able to override the security after it’s locked down,” Mom warns.

“I’m almost getting to Naila,” she answers instead, “I’m not going back. You go if you want to, but I’m not leaving here when we’re so close,” she tells her sister and doesn’t even give her enough time to respond before running again. 

There’s shouting in her ear. There’s also shouting behind her and is how she knows that Libbi is still running after her. 

She stops in the door where Naila is supposed to be, going through it as fast as she can. 

“Amalia, please, we don’t have time for that,” Libbi is begging next to her. “You have to listen to me! We need to leave!”

Libbi tries pulling her, but Amalia just pushes her sister and continues working at the door. A wall starts closing in the end of the hall and Amalia starts to understand what her mom meant by security mode. But now it’s too late to stop, she hears a click.

She goes into the room without even thinking, her sister crying something after her. 

It’s a simple room. White walls, few furniture, but definitely a bedroom, and sitting on top of the bed is Naila, looking like she’s just seen a ghost.

“Amalia? What are you doing here?” Naila is standing in two seconds, walking towards her.

“What do you think I’m doing here? I’m rescuing you!”

“No, no no!” Libbi yells next to her. “It closed! It’s closed, Mali, we can’t leave anymore!”

_ February, 2037. _

It’s Libbi’s bat mitzvah party and Amalia is not having fun. Of course, her opinion doesn’t matter here. Libbi is happy, she has been very eager to become bat mitzvah and was a lot more dedicated to it than Amalia previously thought her sister was capable of, spending hours of the last few weeks writing and rehearsing her speech. 

Amalia had to admit her sister’s speech was one of the best she’d seen. Hers had been technically better written and her mitzvah project had been much more ambitious than her sister’s, but considering Libbi’s impulsive personality and her lack of patience in school, Amalia is surprised she’d managed to write anything at all. She truly thought her sister would just improvise a speech. 

Maybe she doesn’t know her sister that well. Or maybe people were just surprising that way.

She’s staring at her phone, waiting to see if a message arrives, but nothing. She had sent Naila a text talking about Libbi’s speech and hadn’t received an answer. Of course, it was late in Nanda Parbat and Naila was probably sleeping, but still Amalia felt her disappointment deepen every minute that passed. 

“You look like you’re having fun,” the sarcastic comment comes from Violet, one of Amalia’s best friend and only one here. “You make me come to a party full of 12 years-olds and then you’re going to act like this for the entire time? I’d have chosen studying with Claire if I knew you’d be so boring.”

“It’s a bat mitzvah, I never said it was going to be fun! I just said I wanted company.” 

“Yours was fun,” Violet complained.

“Because you were twelve too.”

“I still feel deceived,” Violet insists, but sighs, a sign that she’s not going to argue anymore. “You’re not like that because of the tweens, you’re just sad Naila bailed on you. Am I not enough anymore?”

“Shut up,” is the only thing she says. That’s one way to validate Violet’s point. 

Amalia knows Violet is right. Not that she isn’t enough, she’s still her best friend, but Amalia was expecting Naila to be here. 

“I thought her mom was friends with your parents though,” Violet continues, “Why didn’t they come? That’s a little weird.”

“Her sister is sick so they’ll stay in her hometown for a few more days.”

Her hometown being Nanda Parbat and sick probably being incredibly hurt in some kind of mission, but Amalia is not about to tell any of that to Violet. In fact, she doesn’t want to talk about Naila at all. Last of all with Violet, who doesn’t know how to be subtle about anything in her life. 

“That makes sense,” Violet says, and for a moment Amalia thinks she’ll drop the subject, but she has no such luck. “But she’ll be back soon enough. You haven’t missed your shot!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, sure you don’t,” Violet snickers next to her, “Like you didn’t hold an entire campaign for her not to move home back in December because _we’d_ _all be so devastated if you went away, Naila, we can’t possibly continue school without you_ ,” Violet mocks her in a silly voice and blinking her eyes, making Amalia blush. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about having a crush, Mali. I currently have three and I’m not ashamed.”

“I don’t have a crush,” Amalia says but it’s not even convincing to her own ears. Blushing, she looks around to make sure no one else is there to hear it. Naila might not be, but there’s enough people that know both of them and Amalia definitely don’t want them to hear. 

It’s not that she doesn’t know she has some sort of crush on Naila. She’s not dumb. Naila is very pretty and nice and has really soft skin and a sweet smile. So what if she’s thought of kissing her friend a few times? That doesn’t mean anything, anyone attracted to girls would be attracted to Naila. Violet is just too straight to understand. 

“Just tell her you like her and end this torture,” Violet continues, unphased by Amalia’s clear dissatisfaction with the conversation. “She’s probably into you as well, it’s obvious she likes girls, her moms are lesbians and everything.”

“That makes literally no sense, Vi,” Amalia finally has to say something because she can’t stand how wrong it is. “And I’m pretty sure Sara is bi, she and my father used to date.”

“Your parents used to date? So this is basically genetic attraction at this point.”

“What? They obviously didn’t work together. And Naila is adopted! What are you even talking about?” Amalia can’t stop herself from bursting into laughter and Violet joins her without hesitation. “But, really, do you think she likes me too?”

“Oh! So you admit it?!” Violet yells, but stops when Amalia hits her arm. “Yeah, I think so. She’s always smiling around you and she keeps making doodles of you… If a boy was giving me these signs, I’d already have asked him on a date!”

Amalia has no doubt Violet is saying the truth, but just because it’s her opinion doesn’t mean it’s correct. In fact, Violet might not be the most reliable witness, maybe Amalia would ask her friend Claire later on, she and Naila spent some time together and she might know better. 

It was very possible that this was just Naila’s way. She’s a sweet person. Amalia was the first person to befriend Naila, and the girl didn’t have many friends her own age back in Nanda Parbat, just her sister and older women. What Violet was seeing as “liking her” perhaps was just Naila being friendly. 

Besides, Naila is leaving after the summer and who knows when she’ll come back. It had already hard to convince her to stay for the entire school year, there’s no way she’ll manage to convince Naila to stay for the entirety of high school. 

Getting involved with her sounds too risky. She’s just fifteen, that’s too young to get involved in a long distance relationship. 

And it’s irrelevant, because Naila probably doesn’t feel the same way. 

“Can we talk about my crushes now?” Violet asks, snapping Amalia out of her thoughts. “I’ve noticed Ethan is here, you should introduce him to me.”

Amalia just rolls her eyes at that because Ethan has been introduced to Violet many times during their lives. There is no doubt Ethan knows who she is. 

“What? Am I not good enough for your family now?”

“I’m not going to introduce you because he’s already met you and you are obsessed with him since forever. It’s creepy. I’m not going to help you.”

Besides, technically speaking Ethan isn’t even from her family. He’s just her brother’s brother. More importantly, he’s two years older than them and a sophomore in their school, he surely doesn’t want anything with a freshman. Especially not one who keeps smiling at him like crazy whenever they meet, but Amalia doesn’t say that.

Violet mopes, but continues to talk about Ethan before moving to the next boy she’s also interested in. Amalia finds herself looking over for someone, but the person she’s looking for is not there. 

For some reason, Violet talking about boys is something Naila thinks is deeply funny. When she first started hanging out with them, whenever Violet started Naila would hold her laughter, trying to be polite and be serious. It didn’t take too long for Amalia to realize the pattern. Whenever it happens, she’ll look at Naila and with the most serious face she can make, she’ll start asking things to Violet, fomenting her dramatic boy talk until Naila can’t take it anymore and ends up bursting into laughter.

Claire, their only other friend, thinks it’s very childish and they should just tell Violet to tone it down whenever she goes over the top. Violet claims she doesn’t care as long as she can talk and be heard. 

Crush or not, their friends group is going to suffer a major loss when Naila leaves.

Life just won’t be the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this chapter, I hate writing fighting scenes and I'm terrible at it, it's one of the reasons I was delaying writing it so much, ugh, it's such an in between chapter. But next chapter is pretty important and "divisive" in a way, so that's going to be fun! 
> 
> If you're still here, please let me know and tell me what your thoughts are!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I've been having a really shitty year so far, so if you have anything nice to say about this fic, please comment, it will make my day so much happier and I could use some happiness right now. I'm not above begging. 
> 
> If you want, you can find me on tumblr @bisexualfelicity


End file.
